1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sterilization and, more particularly, to a sterilization system that utilizes radiation-transmissible media to facilitate disinfecting a fluid stream.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a critical need to clean and sterilize room fluid in hospitals physician offices and operating room settings. Fluid borne bacteria and viruses cause disease and infection, particularly in health-care settings. Recently, there has been increased scrutiny placed upon the prevalence of hospital acquired infections, including surgical wound infections. Surprisingly, little is done to attempt to disinfect fluid at the room level within these settings. What is needed is a fluid sterilization system which will effectively eliminate bacteria and viruses on a room-sized scale. In order to achieve these objectives, improvements must be made in current fluid sterilization technologies which will allow effective continuous disinfection of large fluid volumes within a portable unit.
Several mechanisms have been devised to filter and disinfect fluid. In some hospital-based systems, ultraviolet light is placed within ventilation ducts. These systems have important disadvantages in that the fluid flows past the UV sources at a high rate of speed, limiting the disinfection power of the UV light. Additionally, such static systems cannot be relocated to areas of increased infective potential. Furthermore, mechanical filters, such as commonly employed HEPA systems, have limited effectiveness upon viruses and small bacteria.
Ultraviolet radiation is known to be effectively virucidal and bactericidal. The amount of disinfective effect of ultraviolet radiation is directly proportional to radiation intensity and duration of exposure. Several portable fluid cleaner systems have been developed which utilize UV light, however such systems move fluid directly past ultraviolet sources, which limits concentration of the radiation and minimizes length of exposure. Furthermore, such systems have no mechanism to capture organisms during the UV treatment process to maximize organism exposure. Additionally, standard systems simply draw and release fluid in close proximity, which limits device effectiveness.